RF5: Generations
by AdoniaAlma
Summary: A hundred years ago, eight year old Aria saved the world from utter destruction when she sealed the elder dragon Fiersome away in the earth. Now a new evil is rising, and a new hero has arrived to stop it. However, this hero can't remember himself. His name, his past, his purpose, it's all gone. Now Aria must help Jericho discover his true potential, and ultimately save the world.


Rune Factory Five  
By RuneJunky87

Prologue: Into the Night

_A beautiful young woman shrouded in a familiar blue light stood before Alyssa, calling to her."Help me, please..." She cried out, "I've made a terrible mistake..." Alyssa blinked. What is this? She wondered... Then she realized: I am having another vision! She focused all of her energy and thoughts on this woman. She was getting closer. Soon she was close enough to see that the woman had spotless white skin, long raven black hair, and shockingly gold eyes. The woman was reaching out to Alyssa, but just as she was about to take the woman's outstretched hand, she vanished. The blue light rapidly expanded and nearly blinded Alyssa. She cried out in pain, not being able to shield her eyes from the searing light. Darkness enveloped her vision for a moment, just darkness and silence... Then in the distance the light flickered. She moved toward the light, and as she neared it, her vision became more clear. There she saw the woman again, this time in the arms of a man. He was tall, strong, handsome... And yet... He seemed to be covered in shadow... Suddenly the woman pulled herself out of his arms and pushed him back. Anger, betrayal, pain... Alyssa could feel the emotion overwhelming her vision. And then... Fear. The woman left the dark one, and ran away. Again, darkness fell, and Alyssa was momentarily alone in her vision. When the light returned, she saw the woman again, this time in the arms of another... A young farmer held her close, both of them standing over wooden cradle. They let each other go and each reached down into the cradle, picking up their newborn twin boys. Alyssa's ears popped and her vision became spotty as a voice... The Voice, the one that spoke when she really needed to hear something... Began to speak to her once again. __**These children are of light and shadow... And of a great power. Each has great potential, however, at any time either of them could fall. If the Dark One were to harness the powers of these children, these Children of the Earth... The Kingdom would fall, and the World would be thrust into an age of Darkness... The fate of the World hangs in the balance, Alyssa. These children must be taught the Ways of the Earth, else they be too easily converted. **__But what can I do? She asked the voice. What can I do to change Fate? The voice answered her again, __**Something must be done... The fate of the World hangs in the balance... They must learn the Ways of the Earth... Only then will disaster be averted...**_

_****_With a jerk Alyssa sat up in her bed, in a cold sweat, breathing hard. She looked over at her husband sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her. "Hadrian," she spoke softly. "Hadrian, wake up, I've had a vision." She got out of bed and put on a light cotton robe and stepped into a pair of slippers. Hadrian rolled over in bed and groaned. "What is it this time?" He became immediately alert as his psychic wife gave him a summary of what happened in the dream. "We need to go speak with my Grandmother. She will know what to do," she said decisively. Hadrian stood up and walked over to his wife, who was standing in the doorway. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes. "Alyssa," he whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this? I have a feeling that once we get involved in this one, there's no coming back." Alyssa turned away from him, facing the open door, letting the cool night air wash over her. She took a deep breath, and spoke without turning around. "I have never been more sure of anything else in my life." Hadrian nodded, more to himself than to her. "Alright, " he said. "Let's go see Aria then." Again, Alyssa spoke softly, admiration in her voice. "Yes. She will know what to do." And with that, they stepped out into the night, knowing that their lives were about to change... And there was no going back.

Chapter One: Helpless, Never Hopeless

Nineteen years later...

I struggled against my bonds, but the iron chains were enchanted, and no amount of brute strength or magic did any good. I was exhausted, having been locked up in chains and trapped in this dark room for who knows how long. I was chained upright to a metal frame, my arms pinned helplessly to my sides, my legs chained together straight as an arrow, my feet barley touching the floor. I finally stopped struggling, feeling that something was about to happen.  
Suddenly I felt a familiar presence near my head. Then her voice... The voice of one I once trusted, even loved, spoke softly into my ear.  
"Ah, poor little boy... What have you gotten yourself into now?"  
"Rochelle," I said her name with contempt, wondering how a name that before made me feel so wonderful could now make me feel so sick. "Let me go; you have no idea what you're doing!" She laughed then, her voice quickly fading and echoing throughout the darkness enveloping the prison cell I had been locked up in for days now. Suddenly she spoke again, and I knew she was standing right in front of me.  
"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing. You're just ignorant!" She spat the words out, bitterness and anger fueling her to go on. "You let those insolent, lying fools poison your mind for too long, Jericho." Her breath was hot on my face. "You actually believe they taught you right, that they truly know what's best for the world. Well the Empire taught me different. They taught me better. And now, I know better." I closed my eyes and sighed then.  
"Rochelle," I couldn't stop my voice from catching a little, then hardened my self. "You are the one who has been poisoned." I felt her recoil, and then I received a hard blow to the side of my head.  
"You're hopeless, Jericho," she hissed. "Don't think I didn't try to help you. I managed to save your brother, but you... You are obviously past the point of no return. You're utterly hopeless." I couldn't stop myself from smiling then...  
"Hopeless? No. I may be helpless, kept here by you and your precious Empire. I may be helpless, having been betrayed by those closest to me. But I always have hope. Even in this dark world, there is always hope. For my brother. For the Empire. Even for you, Rochelle." Then, silence. She was still there, I could feel it. I could hear her breathing, heavy labored breaths. She was fighting for control... Maybe I was right about her... Maybe...  
"YEEAAAAARRRGGGH!" I simultaneously felt a sharp pain in my neck as she screamed and stabbed me with... A syringe?  
The lights came on as the cell door swung wide open, and I saw her there, standing with the bloody needle in her hand... She was shaking, ever so slightly, but I saw it. And she had tears in her eyes.  
"You're crazy," she whispered, and turned to leave the room, which was suddenly buzzing with activity as Empire scientists and military began going about their normal business, checking on other prisoners in their individual sound proof cells.  
"I guess I was wrong about you," I called after her. "Always have been, I suppose." She stopped then, not bothering to turn around.  
"It won't hurt. I promise," she said, "I didn't want to have to do this. But you gave me no choice." A rock seemed to settle in my stomach...  
"Wait..." The room started to spin. "Rochelle..." I vomited, and began seeing stars. "What have...what have you done...?"  
"Sleep well, Jericho... I'm so sorry..."  
The world faded into darkness once again... And suddenly Jericho found himself in a vast world of shadow and mystery... He was lost, and helpless, but still not hopeless, as he was thrust into the night.


End file.
